Eligos
Eligos was an Ice Demon Lord bound by one Eight Demon Sealing Stones. His power is revered to be one of the strongest Demons ever to be created by Zeref, as he wields the Ice Curse. Appearance: Eligos appears in his "human" form, as a regal-dressed man with long emerald spiked hair that runs down to the his lower backside. A cyan blue tattoo in the form of an X crosses from one side of his forehead, in between the bridge of his nose, and down the side of each jawline. His silver eyes are mesmerizing to any who can see them, contrasting with the fair complexion of his human skin. His attire is stylized like a regal samurai's. With an ice collar, resting around his shoulders and opened up like a pair of claws, directly over a light velvet hakama, with black rings wrapped around the elbow-areas of the sleeves. A teal green sash holds his sword on his left hip, ending down over his frozen, draconic talon feet, matching his ice encrusted draconic hands. Personality: Eligos' is a morbidly withdrawn entity. He doesn't care for the well-being of others, or wanting to understand the desires of his foes. This has been seen by his bretheren, as he'll not hesitate to cut down anyone in his path, and leave them frozen in a horrifying shell, as their life force is sapped slowly over time. His perfect ideal is to freeze the world over, so that it will all be perfectly still, as he hates to watch things in motion against the rythm of his plans. He rarely views anyone as an equal, as all "mortals" are but ants wielding swords much too large and grandiose for them to appreciate the power they possess. In the off chance an enemy can even manage a blow, he feigns complimentary talk towards them, before he doubles his efforts in destroying them. Affiliations: Synopsis: History: Natural Skills/Abilities: Voluminous Magical Power: Eligos, as a Demon Lord, possess incredible magical reserves. In comparison to even the strongest of Mages individually, he makes them appear like children possessing a match before the inferno of energy his body possesses. Subtle manipulations can even cause the air itself to be heavy, dense, weighted by the force of the eternano releasing into the atmosphere. Due to his inherent ability to control ice, this power venting of his can cause the atmosphere to darken and the landscape to crystallize into ice-christened earth, making any strenuous action weighted and hard for anyone to do normal actions around his sub-zero aura. Incredible Physical Attributes: As a Demon, Eligos has substantially higher physical aptitude in comparison to the ordinary limitations of human beings, be it Mage or Non-Mage alike. This was shown when Eligos, during one point during his life before being sealed away, was able to withstand an enormous explosive trap set up by a band of hunters coming back for revenge for what he had done to their village. This was shown to be for naught, as only his clothes received superficial damage, as his body took no damage from it, boasting his durability to be well beyond normal human efforts. A single punch from Eligos could mean death to an ordinary human, as he once obliterated the torso of an oncoming attacker coming after his head, tearing apart many of the enemies with his talons and fists alone with little effort. A further testament of his enormous strength was the use his blade, rendering even solid steel to be an unsafe choice for defense or offense, when placing even a portion of his physical power into his strikes. Capable of moving at high speeds for elongated periods of time, Eligos is able to take many well versed warriors by surprise with simple bursts of high-speed dashes, also allowing him to dodge high-sped projectiles via physical or magical origins. Keen Senses: Eligos' senses as a Demon Lord allow him to sense the flow and use of Magic, allowing him to track the path mages may take. More enhanced senses through the basic five also allow him to quickly pick up subtle abnormalities around his environment. His sense of touch is also exceptional to the detection of heat around his proximity. Fairly Versed Martial Artist: While not his forte, Eligos is substantially skilled at employing melee combat through his hands and feet. Due to the naturally frozen state his hands and feet are, they are carbonized to a degree that'd be mistaken as crystallized diamond, able to repel and disperse powerful strikes while enabling him to cut through flesh and steel with little effort. His grace and poise allow him to move like water, swiftly dodging and counterattacking his enemies with little sign of effort or exertion. Masterful Swordsmanship: The ability to employ the way of the sword is uncanny for most Demons, as Eligos is the exception. When wielding Hiryūkō, Eligos ability to fend off attacks of magical and physical origin, is second to none. With just the stroke of the freezing wind, Eligos can counter the kinetic force an enemy's fist, technique, or magical bombardment might have. The flip side, is that any contact with this ice-wind from his sword's edge can make even the most resilient armor brittle, reducing its protective integrity, allowing its steel-rending edge to carve through an enemy like butter. Dispersing waves of magic blasts and avatars is a simple matter with increasing the flow and reach his sword has, as a great deal of his Ice-Casting abilities derive from the flow and mastery his sword maneuvers are executed. Even Ice-Make and Ice Soul abilities derive from his blade, making it a perfect medium for most of his abilities within his human form to employ effectively against his enemies. Impressive Battle Perception: An innate ability that Eligos has is the years of experience he spent when battling humans centuries ago. His keen senses and prowess are employed in a way where he can effectively analyze and deduce the nature of his enemy's strategies and the root of their tactics. This includes magic and natural means of which to secure victory, even some unorthodox methods are known to him, with only revolutionary ones leading to absurdity or genius levels are capable of surprising him. Equipment/Paraphernalia: Hiryūkō (氷竜侯, hiryuukou; Eng Lit Translation, "Ice Dragon Lord."): After his title's namesake, Eligos employs this sword as an effective medium of his Demon power and techniques, having imbued even a portion of his life force to dwell within the blade to make it that much more effective. Its ability to spawn flash-freezing winds and suckle the life out of victims that its edge sinks into is often a replicated ability to which Eligos himself possesses as a Devil Ice Magic wielder. Magic: Devil Ice Magic: A Magic exclusively his own due to the rarity of Ice element Demons in existence, Eligos employs it to a degree that makes most Ice Magic pale in comparison. Able to be employed through three different styles, Ice Cast, Ice Make, and'' Ice Soul'', Devil Ice Magic is perceived to be the advanced and more perfected form of Ice Magic, due to its power, flow, and integrity in which Ice dwells within its creations and executions of which it is used. Ordinary Fire Magic is said to be useless, as its polar opposite element is no match to it, taking only the most skilled of Ice Mages even capable of withstanding its fury or channeling the magical power flowing through the frozen christened water it harnesses. Ice Soul, Freezing Touch (凝固触れ, Gyōko Fure): A fiercesome, passive ability that Eligos is feared and respected by his bretheren. The ability is literally to freeze a substance, while pulling out the very fabric of life force that kindles it. Even though his Devil Ice Magic residually has the ability to sap any opponent's life force by simply making base contact, a simple touch by Eligos' body can forcefully wrench out the vitality and energy that composes its being and fill it into his blade or his own bountiful reserves of energy he retains. Ice Make, Dragon Wings (竜羽, Ryūhane): A technique in which partially transforms Eligos into a half-transformed state. This spell enables Eligos to take flight, traversing the air with incredible dexterity and maneuverability than many would think he'd be capable with ice-formed limbs. As malleable as silk under his command, and as resilient as his own four ice-encrusted arms and legs, they can repel incredible damaging attacks of various forms, forming a frozen cocoon in the event a full-body barrier of defense is required against a sizeable threat. Another upside is the physical benefit in which it can be utilized for offense. If someone is careless enough to come within reach, these ice wings can extend and tear through an enemy apart, freezing any point of contact that it may make tactile proximity with. Even if shattered, they can pull upon the moisture within the atmopshere to regenerate itself a limited amount of times. They also possess the ability to rain ice shards from their tips, making them powerful projectiles to rain upon the enemy's head and body alike. 'Ice Cast, Hyōkai '(氷海, hyoukai; Eng Lit Translation, "Icy Waters."): His most standard attack, via swing of his sword, Hiryūkō. Hyōkai funnels eternano around the blade, mass cultivating moisture around his being, before waving it towards his target, allowing the wave of freezing water to gather moisture at a frightening pace. Once its deployed, it shines a brilliant blue as it begins to freeze the air and any objects it touches. The sheer size and reach of this technique depends on the expense of eternano that is circulated around the blade, and the focus of the swing. Swift slashes of Hyōkai can cause narrower flash freezing strikes, while a charged attack of Hyōkai can cover a larger radius (up to fifty meters in diameter), in which there is little chance that any of the targeted will survive or evade the reach of the technique. Demon Form: 'Hima '(氷魔, hi ma; Eng Lit Translation, "Ice Demon."): Eligos true form as the Ice Demon Lord, a frozen dragon with a height being nearly fourteen feet tall, with a wingspan that can extend from five meters to fifteen meters at will. His body itself is nigh indestructible, due to it being made of the unique bodily properties his limbs and wings were made prior to its release. Even if shattered, Eligos can regenerate his body at will, due to the fact he has no true weak spots, such as organs or sensory spots, as he literally becomes the avatar of ice. Eligos' powers are significantly bolstered from before, being the ultimate form of committing his all against his enemies. Behind the Scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):